


You Told Me So

by cassbuttdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friend Charlie, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Implied Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Insecure Castiel, Insecure Dean, Interrupted Blowjob, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassbuttdean/pseuds/cassbuttdean
Summary: Dean thinks Cas could never like someone like him. Cas thinks Dean is straight. Charlie finally talks Dean into making a move.





	You Told Me So

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing so please be nice :) I’ve wanted to write something for awhile but school is crazy. No one has checked this so all the mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!

Dean woke up to an incessant pounding at his bedroom door. He quickly glanced at the clock seeing that it was only eight in the morning, and he was hungover. Dean dragged himself from his bed in a hurry to make the knocking stop. “What the hell do you want?” he asked before he even had the door all the way open. When he finally looked up, he saw his roommate Charlie standing there looking way to happy for how early it is. 

“Good Morning to you too, grumpy. We are going Christmas shopping today, remember?” she said with an eye roll. 

Dean groaned and turned around not bothering to invite her in knowing she would follow anyway. He crawled into his bed making room for her. “Fun night?”

“Oh yeah” Dean said with a filthy smirk. “Met a girl, went to her place, you know the drill.”

“So we are still pretending you aren’t in love with Cas then?”

Dean’s mood instantly darkened. “I’m not in love with Cas.” he said with a sigh. “We’ve discussed this. Even if I was, he would never be interested in someone like me anyway.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Dean. You’re a catch and one day when you get your head out of your ass you’ll see that Cas feels the same way.”

Dean knew she was wrong. Cas would never see him as anything more than a friend. Sweet beautiful Cas who he’d met last year at freshman orientation. They’d quickly become close and now they rarely spent time apart. Cas was currently on a two week long school trip to Germany. He was majoring in linguistics and wanted to be an author. The trip was meant to help him with his language skills not that he needed it. Sometimes Dean couldn’t believe that such a smart person wanted to be friends with someone like him. Cas’ trip was the only reason Dean had went out last night. Dean had been missing him and wanted to drink away his sadness for a few hours. Cas was coming home tomorrow and Dean couldn’t wait. Not that he’d ever tell Charlie that, it would only make her more persistent in badgering Dean about his feelings. Dean finally broke away from his thoughts when he heard Charlie clear her throat impatiently. He looked up to see her staring at him looking unimpressed. “Whatcha thinking about, Dean?” she said with a knowing look. 

“Nothing. We should probably get going if we want to finish our shopping today. I still need to find something for Sam, Eileen, and Benny.”

Charlie looked like she wanted to continue there conversation but Dean hoped like hell she would just let it go. “Alright but you’ve gotta nut up sometime, Winchester. Now go get ready while I go make us some breakfast.”

—————————————————————————

Cas was glad to be home. He’d loved his time in Germany but he’d missed his roommates and he was dreading trying to get caught up in his other classes with only a few weeks left in the semester. Cas unlocked the door fumbling into his apartment. He’d hoped Dean would be waiting for him, but then his flight got delayed by several hours. Looking around the living room, he was surprised to see Dean passed out on the couch with a economics textbook on his chest. He had drool running down his chin, but Cas thought he looked beautiful anyway. 

Cas walked over and sat on the edge of the couch next to Dean. Reaching out to gently shake Dean’s shoulder he quietly whispered “Dean, wake up.” He’d learned the hard way not to wake Dean up suddenly or he’d turn into a bear. 

Dean’s eyelids fluttered open and he looked around confusedly before his eyes locked on Cas’ face. A huge smile took over Dean’s face. “Hiya Cas!”

“Hello, Dean.” Cas said with a soft smile of his own. He’d missed Dean so much while he was away. It felt great to be back with his best friend again. 

“How was your trip?”

“It was amazing but we can talk about it more tomorrow. Let’s get you to bed for now.” 

Dean gathered up his blanket and his textbook while Cas got his suitcase and they went to their bedrooms being careful not to wake up Charlie on the way. After dropping off his suitcase, Cas made his way back to Dean’s room. When Dean saw Cas push his door open he pulled his blanket back in an invitation for Cas to join him. 

Cas loved the nights that Dean wanted to be close to him too and they were able to share a bed like this, but they always made Cas nervous. He was afraid he was going to accidentally do something to make his feelings known and lose his best friend. He didn’t think Dean would hate him for his feelings but he knew Dean was straight and it would make things awkward. Climbing into bed, Cas was careful to keep some distance between them to make sure Dean wasn’t uncomfortable. “Goodnight, Dean.”

Dean looked at Cas for a second like he was contemplating something. He must’ve made a decision because he quickly leaned over and kissed Cas lightly “Goodnight, Cas.”

Cas’ eyes grew wide but Dean was already back on his own pillow with his eyes closed. He had a slight blush on his cheeks but other than that there was no indication that anything had happened. Deciding they could talk about it in the morning, Cas reached his hand out and tangled his fingers with Dean’s right before falling asleep. 

—————————————————————————

The next morning Dean woke up first. He looked over to see Cas still sleeping and remembered what he had done. Dean hoped when Cas woke up he wouldn’t be mad or uncomfortable. He was still worried that Cas didn’t feel the same way as him but he decided to just go for it hoping Charlie was right. 

Dean laid there for about fifteen more minutes before Cas’ finally started to wake up. He tossed around and grumbled for a few minutes before he finally opened his eyes and looked at Dean. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean looked scared and worried but he tried to hide it with a smile. “Good morning, Sunshine.”

Suddenly remembering what had happened last night Cas said “You kissed me.”

“I know and I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Charlie said you liked me back bu-“ Dean was suddenly cutoff but Cas’ lips on his. He couldn’t believe it. Cas was kissing him. Cas was kissing him. 

Pulling away, Cas said, “Dean, it’s okay. I do like you back. I’ve been waiting for this moment since you sat beside me at orientation.” 

Dean couldn’t believe his ears but he decided not to question it. He was leaning in for another kiss when suddenly his door slammed open. 

“Dean, have you seen Cas? You know he was supposed to get back last night but he’s not in his roo- oh!” Charlie finally looked up and saw them laying in bad cuddled up around each other. “Sorry to interrupt. I’ll go... be anywhere but here.”

“Hey, Charlie? You told me so.”

“Is this real life? Dean Winchester admitting someone else was right?” she said on her way out the door. 

Cas laughed while Dean threw up his middle finger at the now closed door.   
Dean looked back at Cas and couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. “I’m so glad you we were both wrong about this. I thought there was no way you could ever like me too.”

“I’ve always liked you, Cas.” Dean said before leaning in for another kiss. 

They spent the rest of the day laying around in bed being lazy and enjoying the happiness of their new relationship. 

—————————————————————————

Bonus: three weeks later 

“Dean, are you sure we should be doing this out here? You know Sam and Eileen are supposed to arrive today.” Cas asked nervously. 

“Chill out, it’ll be fine. Sam is supposed to call me when their flight lands so we will have plenty of time to clean up.” Dean said while sinking to his knees. “Besides, you’re too nervous about Sam finding out. You need to loosen up a little bit.” 

Cas still looked slightly nervous as Dean was pulling down his pants but he didn’t object so Dean decided to go for it. Just as Dean started to lean in, the apartment door opened. “Hey, Dean. Sorry I didn’t call. Both of our phones died on the fl- what the fuck!”

Cas turned bright red and hurried to pull his pants back up leaving Dean in charge of damage control. “Hey, Sam. So, me and Cas are together now.”

“Yeah I see that, Dean. Just wondering, do you have any bleach I can borrow?”


End file.
